Catch Me When I Fall
by Aurelius-Eden-Sage
Summary: Newly fledged Starling receives a call late one night, and speaks her mind. "I have a confession to make, Doctor. Maybe I made the wrong choice. Maybe I had an unfortunate lapse in judgment." Oneshot HannibalxClarice


**The charm of Hannibal and Clarice was just too much to resist...so here it is: My First Fic! Hope you like it!**

**Keep in mind that Starling has had plenty of time to think. Thinking really opens one's eyes :) Especially towards awesome psychiatrists named Hannibal Lecter. **

**If you spot any errors, be sure to let me know. Or if you have constructive criticism. And I apologize ahead of time for the weird line breaks...little buggers keep on getting deleted so now it looks awkward :(**

**Oh, and before I forget - Don't own it, never will. Thank god I don't...Mr. Harris did a phenomenal job.**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**_Title: Catch Me When I Fall_

_Author: Aurelius Eden Sage _

_Rating: PG-13 _

_Genre: Romance _

_Warnings: Language_

_Summary: Newly fledged Starling receives a call late one night, and speaks her mind. "I have a confession to make, Doctor. Maybe I made the wrong choice. Maybe I had an unfortunate lapse in judgment." _

_Notices: Don't own it, never will_

_

* * *

_

_Ring_

"Starling."

"Clariiiice."

"...Hi, Doctor."

"You're not surprised."

"No, I guess I'm not."

"No 'guessing'. You've managed to surprise me as you always do, Clarice."

"…Thank you"

"Always so courteous. I must ask, how did you react when your lifelong love so blatantly rejected you after all those years of loyalty?"

"Well, in order to receive respect, you have to give it. The bureau didn't."

"And I did, Clarice?"

"Yes, you always did – and you know that. Except for the observation you made during our first meeting…and even that's questionable. Everything you said was true at that time."

"At that time?"

"My accent, Doctor."

"Ah, yes, I've noticed your lack of that West Virginian twang. I must commend you on that."

"Glad you like it."

"You are still so ambitious; that I won't take back, though you couldn't be more far away from being white trash."

"Thank you."

"So, Clarice, tell me. Are you putting on a trace as we speak?"

"No."

"Now I'm _very_ intrigued. Why is that?"

"…"

"Do make an effort to answer."

"I believe it's your turn, Doctor. Quid pro quo, yes or no?"

"Hmm…using my own words against me. I ought to copyright that phrase, don't you think?"

"But you didn't."

"Indeed I didn't." A chuckle. "Alright. Go, Clarice."

"When I said I wasn't tracing the call, why did you believe me? I could be doing it as we speak."

_A pause._

"Doctor?"

"You're wearing an old academy t-shirt and flannel pants. That drink in your hand, I believe, is – _tsk tsk_ – Jack Daniels."

"I see. Shall I go put on something classier?"

"That won't be necessary. The masculinity of your attire is somewhat…_charming_. The drink, you could do something about."

"Alright. I'll pour out the drink."

"You're not disturbed by my location."

"I'm not, although I don't know your exact location."

"Well said. Now it's my turn. I would like an answer to my question."

"What question?"

"Playing coy is unbecoming of you, Clarice."

"Hmm, Doctor?"

"I've placed myself in your hands, yet you're not doing anything to report me. Why is that?"

"You already know the answer."

"Knowing the answer isn't the same as hearing it."

"If the bureau is as smart as they like to believe, then they will have no problem catching you without my help. Your capture is no longer my case, and I absolutely will not aid the FBI anymore. Besides, I've had a lot of time to think."

"There is some repressed rage I detect, Clarice. Your answer is honest, but that's not all, is it?"

"It is extremely difficult to find a good source of mental stimulation and conversation nowadays. I would really like to give my brain a workout."

"I'm flattered, Clarice. I could say the same. There's nothing quite like a conversation between us, is there?"

"No, there isn't."

"I believe it's your turn, unless you want to skip."

"Alright. Where are you?"

"Close enough to see, hear, and smell you. No L'air Du Temps today. That fragrance is very familiar – one from Florence, Italy, if I'm not mistaken? Quite familiar."

"You have good taste, Doctor, and it would be a shame to put it to waste."

"It pleases me to know that you kept it."

"Your turn, Doctor."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Why?"

"That scar on your left hand. I probably owe you an apology as well."

"It was my choice."

"Everybody was horrified upon arriving, but the blood couldn't be cleaned up until after investigation. They confiscated everything."

"Everything?"

"I managed to keep the dress and shoes. Once again, excellent taste, Doctor."

"Do you go out of your way to flatter me, _Doctor_ Starling? On another topic, how do you like your new job?"

"It pays very well."

"But you don't _like_ it."

"No, I don't. It's tedious."

"I see. Personally, I detested garden variety manic depressives when I was in practice."

"I can't disagree with that."

_Awkward Silence_

"I've actually been secretly thinking about leaving the U.S."

"You've seriously considered, haven't you, Clarice?"

"I have."

"And you've picked a destination."

"I have."

"My I ask where you intend to go?"

"…Florence. I've been told that the view from the Belvedere is quite lovely."

_Silence. _

"I…"

"Hmm?"

"I have a confession to make, Doctor."

"Yes, Clarice?"

"Maybe I made the wrong choice. Maybe I had an unfortunate lapse in judgment."

"How…interesting. Your behavior right now could be described as – ah, what was the word? – _flirting._"

"Maybe I am flirting; above all things I am a woman, Doctor. And I'm talking about the night on Chesapeake."

"Yes, I know when you are talking about, and what your meaning is. Have you fledged, little Starling, and learned to fly?"

"Some things I secretly wanted from outside the nest were not as taboo as I was taught, and I'm earnest to fly to them now."

"Very well explained, Clarice. Could you repeat what I asked you that night?"

"Would you ever say to me, 'stop, if you love me you'd stop'?"

"Very good. Word for word."

"It's a hard question to forget."

"Indeed. And what was your answer?"

"Not in a thousand years."

"Yes. 'Not in a thousand years.' Very specific, if you ask me. How long has it been since that night on Chesapeake?"

"Two."

"_Two_. Now that is nowhere near a thousand, is it, Clarice?"

"You're mocking me, Doctor."

"I'm curious to hear your response to that."

"My response? I have a good one up my sleeve. We don't reckon time the same way, do we? Two years could be a thousand if seen from a different perspective."

_Click_

"Doctor Lecter? You better not have just hung up."

_Silence._

"Doctor Lecter?" _Beep. _"Fuck."

Her throat closes and dread fills her. _I just put myself out there and he let me fall._

Something warm brushes her shoulder. "Behind you, Clarice."

_No, he didn't.

* * *

_

**So Voila! Hope you liked it! And I'm sure you know - there's a little button right over **_**there**_**...just a little below. So enticing, isn't it? Clicky? **


End file.
